Spaces Between Us
by happyvibes
Summary: We grew up to be our own people, and I guess we all cope differently with our problems. There's people like me, who love the feeling of a numbing high. Then, there's people like Tweek, who turn to insanity, medication, and when all else fails, a blade. That's not what matters though... I have to know how I can stop my world from ending, when he is my world. Creek. Other pairings.


Spaces Between Us

* * *

Chapter 1: Romantic Antics

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **WARNING: Story will contain continual drug use, s** **elf harm, minor sexual situatuons, and realistic descriptions of mental illnesses.**

* * *

Pairings: Craig/ Tweek, Kenny/Stan, Cartman/Kyle, Butters/ OC, Damien/Pip, Hints of Bebe/Wendy and Clyde/Token

* * *

It all started our senior year. Things used to be constantly strange, but to us here in South Park, it was normal, average, typical, predictable even. We had grown up to an extent, but never lost our sarcastic, hell-raising, humorous streak that made us, well, us.

My eyes blinked open slowly, my vision a big spinning blur. Everything seemed to be in a totally new dimension, sending my brain and every nerve in my head into a downwards spiral. All I could see was the blinking strobe lights and neon signs flashing through the gymnasium, and of course all of the couples dancing and grinding and kissing in the dark.

I pushed myself out of the cushioned seat, stumbling around. My heartbeat accelerated, the whole room spinning. My stomach churned wildly, and I began to bump into people as I maneuvered across the dance floor. I couldn't tell if I was drunk, high, or tripping on the pills and shots I had taken with Cartman, Damien, and Kenny. I couldn't even remember how it all happened; all I could honestly recall was the laughter, the fearful tears, and all of us entering the gym from the limousine Token had rented for all of us to share.

I knew that the rest of the guys were probably outside smoking, but I wasn't even sure how to get outside. My head pounded, my body shaking and legs wobbling against my will. I felt a set of hands wrapped tightly around my arms, and I turned my head quickly, noticing a pair of gorgeous green doe eyes staring into mine.

They were wide, and twitchy, with light brown eyelashes that were rather messy, but they were still stunning. "C'mon C-Craig, you can't s-stay in here." a soothing, but somewhat high-pitched voice stammered out. I allowed whoever it was to take my hand tightly and lead me outside of the gymnasium doors and onto the icy concrete outside.

* * *

 _Out of Craig's POV_

* * *

"Craig is fucking hammered!" Kenny laughed out, watching the scene with bloodshot eyes."I knew we shouldn't have let him have that much." Damien mumbled, shaking his head. It took quite a bit of liquor, drugs, and shots to get the demon entirely intoxicated, so he usually stayed sober, but with a lingering feeling of relaxation and carelessness. "I thought Cartman would be the one to end up hammered." Kenny said, shaking his head as he held Stan close and kissed his forehead.

"Should we take him home?" Kyle wondered, leaning against Cartman sleepily. "He'll sober up. He's not a puss." Cartman retorted, putting out a cigarette against the brick wall behind he and Kyle. It was quiet after that, all of the teenagers staring at Tweek, who was holding Craig up shakily. "Has anyone told you guys you'd make a cute couple? You've been friends for a long time... Maybe you could talk about it." Stan suggested, shrugging his shoulders and grinning as Tweek's cheeks flared immediately. "N-No way!" Tweek cried, shaking his head furiously.

"You guys should so give it a go." Kyle encouraged, his dark green eyes gleaming with excitement. Craig stumbled yet again, but this time he slipped on the icy concrete. He speedily pushed Tweek back up steadily, and plummeted to the ground with a thud. Cartman and Kenny laughed out loud, while Tweek checked on him.

"C-Craig? Are y-you okay?" The messy-haired blonde asked, taking Craig's hands and squeezing them as he pulled him up to his feet. Craig simply groaned, glancing over at Tweek wearily. "Let's go back inside, the music and dark will calm him down as it usually does." Damien suggested, wrapping his arm around Pip's shoulders as he followed the group back inside. A slow song was playing, and all of the couples were paired up and swaying across the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" Stan asked Kenny sweetly, a smile stretching across his face as Kenny nodded and took his boyfriend into his arms. Tweek sighed, watching as all of his friends got together for a dance. He and Craig stood there awkwardly, watching everything unfold. Tweek shuffled his feet nervously, biting on his fingernails as he glanced off towards Token and Clyde, who were having a playful, brotherly dance. Craig rubbed his nose and eyes, sighing deeply and allowing his vision to clear up slightly.

"So..." Craig mumbled softly, leaning against a table. "Want to go grab a cup of punch or something?" Craig questioned, staring at the adorable blonde beside of him. Even though the kid was weird and all over the place, Craig found him adorable. Tweek nodded timidly, following the stumbling Craig towards the back area of the gymnasium that was closed off by long black curtains.

Craig grabbed a cup, cautiously placing it under a fountain that filtered and poured the punch out from the top. Tweek picked up a chocolate covered strawberry, biting into it and smiling slightly with content. His doctor said that Tweek wasn't supposed to have sugar, or caffeine, but he ignored that rule entirely. Craig sipped off of the cup, shrugging and chugging the rest of the pink beverage.

Tweek turned around quickly and adjusted his bowtie, blushing as he looked Craig up and down. "You have something on your mouth." Craig stated bluntly, wiping away the chocolate from Tweek's lips. The blonde froze, twitching wildly and letting out a squeak. "Here." Craig said, preparing a cup of punch for his friend. Tweek took it with shaky hands, taking a drink. It tasted strange, but he did enjoy the sugary aspect of it. "T-Thank you..." Tweek whispered shyly, then he tossed his empty cup in the trash can behind him. Craig sighed, not wanting to move too fast for the jittery blonde, but also wanting to flirt without it being really weird. He and Tweek had been friends since their childhood, but they hadn't grown as close as Craig wished they could have. In fact, they weren't that close to begin with.

They were just in the same group of friends, and despite that, they barely even had contact with one another. "Hey — Uh, wanna dance with everyone? Like, a friendly dance or something..." Craig blurted out bashfully, his face flushing with embarrassment when he realized how stupid he sounded. "S-Sure..." Tweek replied sheepishly, taking Craig's hand as he led them into the gym.

Tweek examined the atmosphere, watching Cartman grabbing at Kyle's ass as they swayed back and forth, and Kenny and Stan nuzzling one another passionately. Damien and Pip looked into each other's eyes lovingly, while Butters and his boyfriend from North Park were lost in the moment, kissing each other sweetly. Tweek had never done well with romance, well, he had never had a romance.

He looked into Craig's blue eyes, biting his lip anxiously as the slightly taller male gripped his lower waist gently. Tweek placed his hands on Craig's shoulders, unknowingly squeezing them a little bit tight. Wendy and Bebe watched from the sidelines, sipping off of their punch. "Are they a thing now?" Bebe wondered, pursing her coral pink lips and pushing her big blonde curls out of her face. "I guess so, I mean, it definitely seems that way." Wendy answered, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair. Tweek smiled a little, a genuine, heartfelt smile. It had been a while since he had experienced one of those. His heart was beating so fast, and he was taking on entirely new feelings towards Craig.

Craig cuffed his hands around Tweek's fair face, tracing his thumbs along the lines of his flushed cheekbones. His eyelids became heavy as he examined Tweek with his messy vision, and ran his hand through his messy blonde hair, leaning close. Tweek gulped, and took in a quick breath, closing his eyes and leaning closer to Craig. They puckered their lips and prepared themselves for their uniting kiss. Suddenly, the music stopped, and all of the large hanging lights above flickered on.

Everyone groaned in protest as their corneas basically scorched themselves, and principal Victoria held a microphone to her lips. "All right students, I'm so happy that everyone got to attend this year's prom, it had a wonderful outcome! I hope you made many memories that will last you a life time, but sadly; we've come to our twelve o'clock deadline, and it's time for us all to go home. Drive safe and be good people!" She blabbered uselessly, examining the huge swarm of students that made their way out of the bright gym.

Craig let out an annoyed breath, pulling himself away from Tweek. "So... You want to come over to my place? We can watch Netflix or something." Craig suggested, sliding his hands into the pockets of his tux. "A-Alright... I h-have to give my p-parents a call when we g-get there though." Tweek agreed, locking arms with Craig on instinct as he pushed them through the crowd. The two boys met up with the rest of their group, huddling in a circle. Smoke dissolved in the icy air as the smokers lit up, and everyone began to chatter. "Kenny, I'm bumming a cancer stick." Craig said, slipping one out of Kenny's pack.

Damien set the tip of his finger ablaze seemingly by magic, but it was just part of his powers as the son of Satan. He lit Craig's cigarette with ease, then placed his arm back around Pip, raking his fingers through his shiny blonde hair. "Oh, fellas, that was the most fun I've ever had, I would do it a million times!" Butters exclaimed, leaning into the embrace of his brunette boyfriend, Anthony Palmer. Anthony transferred from North Park to be with Butters, and he fit in almost perfectly with the gang. He was friendly, but he could be very sarcastic and inappropriate at times. All that the gang truly knew was that he was head over heels for the good-hearted Butters. "Well I think it was fucking lame! I paid fifty dollars for our tickets for three hours of that shitty music and food that tastes like ass!?" Cartman growled, slamming his fist against a pole behind him.

"Shut up, you wanted to go." Kyle retorted, crossing his arms as he looked up at his taller significant other. "Kyle, I wanted to get laid." Cartman snickered out, ruffling his boyfriends wild red curls. "Stop it, asshole!" Kyle protested, shoving Cartman away and managing a smile as they began to play fight. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys." Craig stated, waving goodbye to his group and leading the nervous Tweek to his sleek black vehicle.

* * *

Hi everyone! I know it's literally been forever since I've wrote south park, but I missed it so much! If you want me to continue Hanging On, just say so in PM or review, I miss that story! Anyways, this is part three of my sad story series, and I know this chapter is short, but it's kind of a happy preview before the longer, deeper chapters. Anyways, please follow, favorite, and please leave a review to show your support so I can continue! Love you guys so much!


End file.
